Technical Field
The present invention relates to data communications, and in particular, it relates to methods for controlling antennas and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
WiFi devices are typically equipped with a MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output) antenna architecture with an omni-directional antenna to transmit RF (Radio Frequency) signals. Co-channel interference is often produced in a user environment that includes terminals and wireless access points, leading to a performance downgrade. Typically, in order to reduce co-channel interference, a wireless access point may be used to increase the transmission power to transmit data. However, the co-channel interference becomes worse due to such self-optimization. Therefore, there is a need for methods for arranging and selecting antenna patterns, namely configurations, of producing different radiation patterns and apparatuses applying the method to decrease co-channel interferences and avoid enhancing connection quality of most devices in the user environment.